Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by thePeppermint
Summary: A short one-shot based on a scene from Bones. Yang just wants to have fun! (I may add some more episodes on Team RWBY bonding and singing together. It's actually fun writing these stuffs XD )
1. Chapter 1

**I had this thing for a while and have been pondering whether to post it or not, but I eventually decided to do it because I did want to post something for RWBY for quite a while and it's going to take some time to plan a story for _another_ fanfic. ****This is one-shot scene is based on a scene from the crime series Bones, specifically Season 3 Episode 14, The Wannabe In The Weed. I was totally hooked when I first saw the scene where Brennan sang, and immediately thought that the song was perfect for Yang. So _this_ was the result. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Ruby grinned at her big sister, "I thought you could use the break from all of your work for a bit….and we could all have some girl's night out."

Being in the Vale Police Department always made Yang busy and serious, which was very against her real nature. Ruby and her friend Weiss, and Yang's childhood friend and fellow cop, Blake were well aware of the fact. Yang was a fun loving party girl and was quite laid back. Although she could be serious when the time called for it, being serious also put pressure on the blonde girl.

"Ruby, I don't have time for this. I really should be working on the report on the Grave-digger case and I have to give dad the-,"

"Nope!" Ruby shut Yang's mouth with her hand and dragged her to the stage. "Come on, Yang! Why don't we have some of the old Yang hidden under all that suits and badges?"

Yang gave Ruby a bit annoyed but amused look and smirked at her; her eyes regaining some of the party girl sparks. Yang looked over to Weiss and Blake, who were both waving at her from their seats as they helped themselves to drinks and snacks.

"Come on~," Ruby said as she used her cute voice and puppy-eyes.

Yang took off her leather jacket and shoved it into Ruby's arms and walked towards the stage.

Her sister and friends cheered and raised their glasses in the air.

Yang whispered something to the pianist and DJ and took the mike. "Hit it!"

The pianist played a bubbly melody and the DJ added beats to it. Yang bobbed her head to the music and began to sing.

 ** _I come home in the morning light_**

 ** _My mother says when you gonna live your life right_**

 ** _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_**

 ** _And girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have fun_**

Ruby squealed and jumped up and down as her sister sang the song. Weiss took out her cell phone and began to take a video of Yang singing as Blake sang the last part along.

Yang turned towards her sister and grinned as she continued.

 ** _The phone rings in the middle of the night_**

 ** _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_**

Ruby laughed as she and Yang mockingly imitated their father saying that to each other. Ruby put her hands oh her hip and pretended to scold Yang, who in return wagged her finger at her little sister. Yang thrusted her fist into the air and then placed her palm on her heart and put on her innocent girl face.

 ** _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_**

 ** _But girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have_**

"Whooo~!" Someone cheered from behind Ruby and the girl's seats. Blake looked around and rolled her eyes when she saw Sun and Neptune. Sun winked at her as he continued to wave his arms in the air. Neptune walked to Weiss and tried to start a conversation only to be meet by an annoyed Weiss. She snapped at him and continued to take the video for her blog.

 ** _That's all they really want_**

 ** _Some fun~~!_**

Ruby jumped up on the stage at that moment and started to dance like she was crazy. Yang laughed and put her arm around her sister and positioned her mike between them. The two sisters started singing in a union.

 ** _When the working day is done_**

 ** _Girls - they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have fun_**

Yang pointed at Sun and Neptune and began the next part and smiled at them slyly.

 ** _Some boys take a beautiful girl_**

 ** _And hide her away from the rest of the world_**

She then dramatically looked to the ceiling and Ruby did the same, just without the microphone

 ** _I want to be the one to walk in the sun_**

 ** _Oh, girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh, girls just want to have_**

 ** _That's all they really want~_**

 ** _Some fun~~!_**

 ** _When the working day is done_**

 ** _Girls - they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have fun,_**

 ** _They want to have fun,_**

 ** _They want to have fun!_**

Yang and Ruby ended the song with them both fist in the air. The crowd at the karaoke cafe cheered for them and called for an encore. Ruby and Yang high-fived and grinned at each other.

They were both a little sweaty from all the dancing and jumping they did while singing.

Blake came up to them with two bottles of water and smiled, "Good singing, you two! " Yang grabbed the water and gulped it down as she and Ruby stepped down from the stage.

Ruby elbowed Yang, "Now wasn't that fun?"

Yang's eyes sparkled with the excitement, "Oh yeah, it was!"

"You going up for another round?" Blake asked them.

"Are you kidding?!" Yang slammed her fist on the table, much to their surprise.

"The night is young! And girls just want to have fun! We're going to burn this night down girls!"

A big growl from her stomach made her stop. She sat down and opened the menu.

"After I have something to munch on."

The four girls all laughed out loud as they ordered more food and drinks.

"So, who's going up next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I did say that I may write more of these, and I did! This was really fun to write ^^ I got the inspiration from one of Adriana Figueroa's Legend of Korra parody songs - specifically _I'll Bend The Hell Out Of You._ It's really cool and witty, so you should all check it out as well. **

**Disclaimers about RWBY, but I own this plot /idea, and thank you, Ariana Figueroa, for the perfect parody song and inspiration for this episode! With that in mind, enjoy the story~!**

* * *

"I think I'll go next," said Ruby as she took a bite of her chocolate chip pancakes and a sip of her vanilla milkshake. She giggles mischievously as she chewed her food.

Yang chomped her on her cheeseburger and gave Ruby a thumbs-up. "Go for it, sis!"

Weiss perked her eyebrow as she sipped her espresso and gave Ruby a suspicious look, "What are you planning to do, you dunce?"

Ruby waved her arms as if to protest and pouted, "Hey!"

"What are you going to sing anyway, Ruby?" Blake asked Ruby as she gave the little girl in red an amused look. Blake had a very vague idea what Ruby was going to do on stage. She did accidentally see Ruby's scribbles on her music papers. Blake couldn't help but burst out laughing when she first saw what Ruby had written.

Ruby giggled playfully, "You'll see~!"

Ruby skipped all the way to the stage causing Weiss to groan and shake her head in disbelief, but she pulled out her cell phone to take another video for her blog. Well, it was more like RWBY's blog.

Ruby whispered something to the pianist and the pianist chuckled and nodded. Ruby took the mike and the music started to play. Blake, Yang, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune all looked puzzled at the melody they heard. It was _Make A Man Out of You f_ rom the Disney movie, Mulan. Blake had to clamp her mouth with her hands to prevent her laugh from bursting and everyone looked at her with puzzlement.

Ruby smiled at them and began to sing, and everyone almost immediately started laughing.

 ** _Let's get down to business_**

 ** _To defeat Torchwick_**

 ** _Red and White, Black and Yellow, and there's more to come_**

 ** _He's the biggest git I've ever met_**

 ** _And you can bet it by us all_**

 ** _Torchwick we'll hunt the Dust out of you_**

Yang cheered and Sun whooped and whistled. Neptune had a rather defeated but definitely amused look as he clapped. Weiss was looking at Ruby through the screen of her phone with an incredulous look as she kept shooting but Weiss also was trying to keep her hands steady from stifled giggles while Blake was trembling badly in her chair.

 ** _We got Yang for fire and Weiss for ice_**

(Everyone laughed like crazy at this point, expect for Weiss)

 ** _Blake is swift and stealthy, but I'm still quite off_**

 ** _I'm quite handy with my sweetheart but otherwise, I'm just hopeless_**

 ** _Somehow I'll hunt the Dust out of you~_**

"Oh gosh, this is so great!" Yang cried as she wiped a tear from the hard laughing, "Shame JNPR isn't here to see this!"

Weiss impressively kept a steady hand and a stoic face as she kept taking the video of Ruby singing. She occasionally gave Sun and Yang a scornful look that said 'Shut up so I can take this video with relative peace!' but other than that she was focused.

 ** _I've gotta stay calm to win, gotta follow the rule book of Beacon_**

 ** _But screw the rules I just wanna kick his butt!_**

 ** _This guy's an annoying outlaw_**

 ** _How the heck does he even aim with one eye?_**

 ** _Now I really wish he'd just get eaten by a Grim!_** (Blake was rather pleased with the thought of it.)

All the guest and people of the Karaoke Cafe was now looking at the stage. Some were laughing, some looked puzzled and baffled that Ruby was making fun of a notorious crime master and outlaw, but they all seemed to enjoy the music and joke in Ruby's lyrics.

 ** _I've got the speed so don't you worry_**

 ** _Weiss's icy stare will freeze him still_** (Weiss gave Ruby an "icy stare")

 ** _Yang's super strong and beat them all_**

 ** _And Blake's gonna creep behind him with her stealth~_**

Now everyone was clapping and cheering at and Neptune whooped and cheered. Even Blake was jumping and laughing along with everyone. She even let Sun drape his arm around her shoulders. Ruby's eyes shined when she saw how everyone liked her little creativity and humour.

She waved towards her friends and then clenched her fist like she was making a promise to herself.

 ** _Time is racing forward to Torchwick's next grand scheme_**

 ** _Take to heart drunkle Qrow's advice and we'll all survive_**

 ** _He will never get away with what he did_**

 ** _Hunters, you know what to do!_**

 ** _Torchwick we'll hunt the Dust out of you~_**

Ruby raised her fist into the air dramatically like she was giving a toast.

"Yee~haw!" Yang cried as she chugged down her cola-beer.

The melody got slower and Ruby also put on a bit more solemn expression, despite the nature and the intention of the song.

 ** _I've got the speed so don't you worry_**

 ** _Weiss's icy stare will freeze him still_**

 ** _Yang's super strong and beat them all_**

 ** _And Blake's gonna creep behind him with her stealth~_**

Ruby looked at the crowd once again, this time, a bit more seriously. It was hard to tell if she was actually being serious or just acting like it to make things funnier. Nevertheless, some still laughed and some also looked seriously at her. The pianist continued and so did Ruby, as she sang the previous part again.

 ** _I've got the speed so don't you worry_**

 ** _Weiss's icy stare will freeze him still_**

 ** _Yang's super strong and beat them all_**

 ** _And Blake's gonna creep behind him with her stealth~ !_**

And the pianist stopped the music with an abrupt and dramatic trill.

With that, every sound in the cafe had stopped. Everyone just looked at Ruby, the girl in red, who had just used a Disney song to make fun of the notorious Roman Torchwick.

"Um, that's it," Ruby said awkwardly when there weren't any reactions. As if on cue, as soon as she said that, everyone started to clap and whistle at her. Yang ran to her little sister and ruffled her hair.

"Ruby, that was GREAT! That was perfect and the best parody you've done!" Yang cried as she continued to ruffle Ruby's hair and dragged her to their seats.

"Man, that was awesome! Blake laughed so much because of you Ruby!" Sun gave Ruby a thumbs-up and a friendly slap on the back. Neptune also did the same with a chill-and-laid-back smile. Yang pulled Ruby away and wagged her finger at him, "No flirting with my baby sister!"

"Yang~!" Ruby protested. Neptune chuckled awkwardly and looked at Weiss nervously.

Weiss seemed rather nonchalant about it and nodded at Ruby. "Good job, that was pretty good. That's might just get a decent amount of views for the blog."

Neptune sighed in defeat, and Weiss glared at him. "Oh don't let your guards down, Neptune! I just let it slip because it was Ruby. She'd never betray me or even take an interest in you. But if you ever EVER cheat on me YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE ICE QUEEN!"

Neptune nodded vigorously and everyone laughed, and Weiss cracked a smile which made Neptune swoon over her. You could literally see the heart shooting out of his eyes.

Sun shook his head and sighed, "Dude, be cool."


End file.
